A kiss can change everything
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: : In McKinley secrets are never a secret for long and especially not secret relationships. You're eventually going to get caught when you just want a little alone time? Set in season 2 sometime after Prom. One shot. dedicated to Team1DUnionJCat


**A Kiss can change Everything, Rachel B. & Sam**

**Summary: In McKinley secrets are never a secret for long and especially not secret relationships. You're eventually going to get caught when you just want a little alone time? Set in season 2 sometime after Prom. One shot.**

**The song is moments by One Direction. Enjoy.**

_A/N. Well, here's a one shot. All these ideas are from Team1DUnionJCat as she's my 100th reviewer on Glee goes Facebook (although it got taken off fanfiction, but it is up now! )but it written by me. Hope you enjoy and I don't own anything_

Chapter 1 – Secrets are just not meant to be

No one's POV

"Are you sure we should be in here? Anyone could come here at any moment." Sam said looking around.

"Relax Sam, it's another 20 minutes until the rest come, I made sure. You really think I'd risk something like this?" Rachel asked him.

"Of course not, you're smart after all." Sam said before he sat down and patted for Rachel to sit down next to him.

Rachel sat down and smiled, "You are smart as well Sam. Don't put yourself down."

Sam looked at her and took a strand of her hair behind her ears, "People are so wrong what they say about you, I'm shocked that I've got you."

"Well, you've got me and I'm not leaving." Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss Sam, he grinned before leaning in too…. He really thought that he and Rachel will last. He never thought she would be the girl he'd of thought, but he thinks she's the one. She's it for him.

Neither of them noticed someone walking in slowly.

"What the hell is going on? Sam? Rachel?" They both looked up to see Quinn there mouth open completely shocked. Rachel and Sam looked at each other not knowing how they could explain this.

No one really knew what to say, what to do for that matter except be silent and not say a word. It was kind of awkward, Rachel would say. Neither Sam or Rachel knew what to say because they hadn't even thought about anyone catching them and if so, what they would have to say to possibly cover this up.

"Well, are any of you guys going to answer me?" Quinn asked looking angry.

Rachel turned to Sam and nodded as if she had some sort of technique that they knew what to say or what to do.

"I-I thought you wasn't due here for another 20 minutes at least." Rachel said not knowing what else she could possibly say.

"And I guess you would know that, wouldn't you Berry?" Quinn asked, "Now please enlighten me Berry and tell me what you were doing kissing Sam?" She said it like Rachel had no right to kiss him. Like Quinn was still with Sam, even though she wasn't.

"I-I-" Rachel really didn't know what to say because she didn't know if Sam wanted everyone else to know besides it was his idea to keep this a secret, partly hers she'll admit but he was the one that got the idea in her head.

"We're together which I think Quinn is blatantly obvious." Sam interrupted in and kept his eyes on Quinn making Rachel confused and a little jealous.

"That's not true, Sam. You wouldn't go for a girl like that are you sure she didn't force herself on you?" Quinn asked leaning on the piano, she physically felt sick if Sam and Rachel were actually going out. She wouldn't know what to do…

"Look, Quinn, I understand that you hate me but I never forced myself on him, I'm not that kind of girl and we both know-"

"No Rachel, I don't want to hear it from you. You're selfish and everyone knows that, I wouldn't believe you if you were the last person on this earth." Quinn replied shocking not only Rachel but Sam too, before she stared back at Sam waiting for a reply.

"That's enough Quinn! Rachel is none of those things you just said. I know you're my friend but I would really like it if you could keep this to yourself. We're not ready for it to be out just yet."

"Are you kidding me? You really think I'm going to keep yours and little Man hands secret here? She doesn't deserve you Sam."

"Please, Quinn." Sam said and Quinn just stared at him and sighed before walking out without saying a word. Who knew if she was going to tell everyone or not, Rachel didn't know but she couldn't help the tears from falling down her face.

Rachel's POV

"That's enough Quinn! Rachel is none of those things you just said. I know you're my friend but I would really like it if you could keep this to yourself. We're not ready for it to be out just yet."

I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop crying. I was crying partly because of Quinn but I'd be lying if I said it had nothing to do with Sam, It honestly did and denying it isn't going to do me any good.

"Hey, Rach, don't cry. You're none of them things, don't listen to her. Baby"

"Don't even bother Sam; I don't want to talk to you." I replied before leaving the choir room, I needed to talk to my best friend.

I texted Santana letting her know to meet me at the bleachers as I had something important to tell her, I had to talk to someone. I couldn't possibly keep this in me anymore. It was really starting to bother me specifically after Sam basically admitted to Quinn about us and then told her to keep it a secret; he ought to make his mind up. He could have easily left it to me to make up a stupid excuse instead of admitting the truth and trying to keep it a secret again.

When I was finally at the bleachers, I found that Santana was already there. Quick move but then I realised she has cheerio practice, so It's easy for her to get here.

"B, you're finally here, I got your message. What's up?"

"I need to tell you something Santana and I don't know if you're going to like it or not." I bit my lip.

"Please don't tell me you're back with that big oath. He's no good for you, B. I've told you many times before he's only going to break-"

I cut her off and shook my head, "I've been dating someone, for quite a while now"

Santana sat there in silence not knowing what to say, what could she say?

"Santana, are you going to speak or is it just going to be an awkward silence?"

"How long?" Santana finally said looking me in the eyes; well at least it wasn't silent anymore.

"It doesn't matter, Santana."

"It does to me, how long?"

"Four months."

"Four months? Fucking hell, B how could you keep something like this from me? I thought we shared everything, no secrets." Santana replied feeling hurt that Rachel hadn't said anything not even a hint that she was dating.

"It's not like it was my idea. It wasn't, it was his idea, I just-"

"Why the fuck are you telling me now then? There's obviously got to be some reason otherwise you wouldn't be telling me."

So, I told her what had happened in the choir room but I kept out who the guy was because I knew Santana would go up to Sam and be in his face and let's just say she wouldn't be very happy. It wasn't long though until she started asking questions about this 'boy'

"Oh, c'mon B tells me his name. It's not like I don't know anything"

"I know you Santana, I know that if I told you who he was you'd approach him and have it with him, I don't want that San."

Santana rolled her eyes, this guy clearly needed to have a lesson learnt and she was what? She didn't even care. Then Santana thought of something, what if she just guessed? She could tell when Rachel lied, it wasn't hard. She would stutter and pretend like it isn't true. Santana smiled, it's time to do some head thinking San.

Santana's POV

So, let's start with the glee guys to go through with.

Artie, he was a gentleman no doubt but he had his tempers when it came to it, could he be the one that Rachel is secretly dating? Could Artie really keep it as a secret though? He wasn't the type to, He was more likely to flaunt the relationship rather than keep it a secret. So, it can't be Artie.

Mike, Mike Chang, I know Mike too well as he dated Brittany and I was like best friends with him at one point, it can't be him otherwise I'd know and plus, he's with Tina so that's a no-no.

Finn, It would be completely understandable for Rachel to keep them a secret knowing everyone's reaction but Finn, he's too obvious. It can't be him, he's too smitten. Plus, Rachel wouldn't dare go near him again otherwise I'd go Lima heights on her ass.

Puck, it can't be him. He's not the type of person to stick with one girl and either if he did, I'd be the first one to know even if it was a secret. He'd have some sort of reason to stop hooking up with me, okay so that's a no.

So, that leaves with one more person, well two actually but Kurt's gay so it can't be him. It just leads to Sam who is totally understandable of him wanting to keep it a secret, after everything that had happened he didn't want this to end so quickly and he's not the one to flaunt relationships. It makes sense as Rachel did go to prom with him, but went as a group with Mercedes so it wouldn't look suspicious. I think I've found the boy that Rachel has secretly been dating. Oh, Santana I'm such a naughty girl, Wanky. It's time to have it out with Sam.

I looked to Rachel, "Of course I understand you want to keep it a secret. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here waiting."

Well how innocent did that sound? I'm skipping practice and heading to wherever the fuck Sam Evans was!

Sam's POV

Why did Rachel leave as if she was so disappointed in me? I thought she wanted this as much as I wanted this, did I do something wrong? Oh god, what did I do?! I sat there in the choir room, just staring at everything because I didn't know what else to do, and plus, everyone was coming in in 10 minutes so I might as well just stay here thinking why Rachel just ran out like that because I don't understand it.

"Oi, Evans! I want a word with you!" I jumped up to see Santana in view.

"W-What's up?" I asked her, kind of scared from the look on her face she was giving me.

"What's up? You're seriously asking me that? You need to think what the hell you've done because seriously, that wasn't cool. You admitted to Quinn that you were with Rachel after she caught you then you tried to cover it up again! What a jerk you are!"

"Wait, what?"

"Are you really that dumb? How could you do that to her? Seriously, how could you? That was a low move, Evans!"

"She told you about us-"

"No, dumbshit. She didn't tell me about you guys, in fact, she kept it from me for _four months _because of you." Santana snapped back, "You needs to sort it out with my girl. Otherwise, there are going to be consequences."

"I just, I don't…I don't understand-" I said looking down, confused.

"You did wrong. You did a _low _move that even Puck wouldn't do, seriously Sam? Telling Quinn about you and Rachel, making Rachel happy that you actually want people to know about you too considering her past with Finn and then, after you say that, you ask Quinn to keep it a secret? Fucking hell Sam, you masewell should have just broke it off with her," Santana rambled, I was about to say something, but she held up her hand, clearly noticing she wasn't finished yet.

"She had to talk to someone, so don't get mad at her for telling me what you did seens as it was your fault anyway. And, plus, its not like she told me that it was you. She wouldn't even tell me that it was you, I had to guess. And I see, I guessed right. So, you need to sort it out, here's the thing, Sam, you either break it off with my girl, or you realise what a shit boyfriend you've been and tell her how sorry you are but only if you mean it. Understood, Evans?" Santana finished.

I nodded my head, understanding why Rachel had gotten mad at me. Why hadn't I noticed that before?

I sighed, shaking my head while Santana walked away. I would make it up to her in glee. I would sing her a song, and as well as apologising to her, I would make it public about mine and Rachel's relationship. I wanted Rachel in my life, I didn't want to lose her, is all I knew.

I just needed to think of a song…

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Later on, in glee**

Rachel's POV

It had been a full day and Sam still hadn't come up to me, Quinn hadn't told everyone so I guess our, or should I say, Sam's secret is safe for now.

I felt like I could cry at any moment in school, which was stupid, I mean I _am _Rachel Berry. I'm strong; I can keep this all together. I had with Finn, only until I was home alone, I thought.

I'll be fine, I'm Rachel Berry, _and I'm a star._

I sighed, as I walked slowly into the glee club, trying my hardest not to catch eye contact with Sam, choosing to sit next to Santana. I felt the stare of one Quinn Fabray though, I could tell that she wanted to say something, blackmail me maybe. But, I didn't want to stare back at her so I chose not to. I chose to look down and ignore everyone, not even wanting to demand for a solo today.

I just didn't feel like it.

I didn't even bother to listen to Mr. Schuester today, I wasn't feeling up to it, I would just have to ask Santana about it later seems as all I could hear was him talking about feelings.

_Feelings, hmmm,I hate them right now._

All of a sudden, I felt a nudge in my ribs. I turned to Santana, glaring at her, before she whispered, "Someone's about to sing for you and I think it's for you. So, no moaning, just focus alright."

Now I was the one confused, I looked up, and saw Sam there talking about who this song was about, so he was still trying to keep it a secret, I see.

_Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands_

_Touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgment's clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Flashing lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

He kneeled in front of me, singing to me, and I felt like I was the only girl in the world, as if I was actually special.

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

I'd already forgave him now, he was too sweet.

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

After the song had finished, he finally stood to the questioning faces around, I stared up at him as he said, "I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier. I'm not ashamed of people knowing about us. I really like you, Rachel, so I would love for another chance, if you'll have me. I promise I won't mess up this time." Sam said, his hand out waiting for me to take it, I stood up smiling, taking his hand.

"Of course, I will. I like you too, Sam. And honestly, that performance was just… well, lovely." I replied, I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"You… you're… Rachel this cannot be true-" Finn's voice said, "We have nationals soon and we're supposed to be together-"

"_What's that supposed to mean, Finn? _You plan on dumping me for her, that treasure trail!" Quinn snapped, looking over at him.

I sighed, "If I recall earlier, I'm pretty sure Quinn that you wanted my man, Sam," I stared over at Finn, "As for you, Finn, we had our chance, and we both know how that ended."

"But, just how did you end up-"

"How did we end up together? Well, not that it has anything to do with you Finn, but I in fact, was just helping Sam out, with some of his subjects" I started not wanting to let them know the real reason, that it was his actual home I was helping out, babysitting his siblings with him while his parents worked their butt off, "And well… I guess we both just developed feelings for each other and it went from there. But, it is still very new to us. So, please, don't give us a hard time about it." I replied, before whispering to Sam I wanted to leave, and was about to walk out the door when I heard Kurt's voice.

"I'm happy for you Rachel. You deserve it."

I grinned, glad someone was heading out of school, into Sam's care to mine to spend some quality time together.

No one's POV

GLEE ROOM

"How can they just-"Finn

"I can't believe it, I mean them two." Quinn

"That's why they asked me to prom with them…"Mercedes

Santana sat there hearing the words they were saying about _her _girl. Mr Schue weren't exactly stopping them, sat there, on a chair looking shocked but he was in his own damn world! What was wrong with everyone?

Santana stood up; she looked over at Brittany seeing her just staring into space. She wanted Brittany, but it just seemed like Brittany wasn't ready for a relationship just yet. Santana had to accept that.

"Shut up you morons," Santana said facing them all,"This lesson should be about _Nationals. _It shouldn't be about Sam and Rachel, yeah they're together. Get over it. People do date, you know, so I suggest you stop talking about my girl, and get on with planning for a song list for Nationals. Do you hear me? Because honestly, if there is not going to be any talk for Nationals, why am I here? I mean, c'mon Mr Schue!" Santana snapped, before deciding to just walk out, she couldn't take them talking about Rachel and Sam as if they had no feelings, as if they wasn't there. Yes Rachel and Sam are together, it's no big deal, Rachel deserves happiness.

But no, this was glee club. She should know that by now, when something they don't particularly like happens in glee club, they take it dramatically. Eye roll from Santana as she walked out and headed in Puck's truck waiting for him to follow her steps.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. Hope you liked. And hope Team1DUnionJCat liked it too. Also, if I get quite a few reviews I might add a chapter to this, not too sure yet.**


End file.
